scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dear Demon Diary
Dear Demon Diary is the 15th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang go to a big bookshop to see the original diary of Anne Frank. But when a demon comes out of the diary and starts scaring away everyone, can the gang solve this mystery? Synopsis The gang go to the Wonder Bookshop and find a demon. The gang drive along in the Mystey Machine. They are riding to the Wonder Bookshop, a very big bookshop, to see the original diary of Anne Frank. Velma is very excited, but the rest of the gang are very bored. Shaggy and Scooby just want to get to the cafeteria there. Finally they arrive, and the gang (except Velma) almost collapse from boredom, but they go inside. Once inside, Shaggy and Scooby try to head to the cafeteria, but Fred pulls them back. The display is starting, and someone named Anna Clutch is exhibiting the diary. She says that this is the original diary of Anne Frank, not a copy. It is called Diary of a Young Girl. Someone in the audience calls out it's kind of a boring title. His name is Billy Johnson, and he excuses himself. Suddenly a demon comes onto the stage and tries to steal the book, but Fred tackles him. Anna Clutch throws the diary to Shaggy and Scooby, who instinctively run, chased by the demon. They escape, and the demon disappears. Then everyone in the bookshop who doesn't work there goes away, except for Billy Johnson, who doesn't know what happened, and Anna Clutch, who stays on the stage. The gang ask Billy Johnson what he knows. He says he was looking at magazines when the Diary Demon (the official title) hit. He ran back but missed the demon. He does reveal that he wants the book. Then the gang ask Anna Clutch. She said she thought she saw something move backstage, and wanted to see what it was, but ignored it. Scooby picks up a scent and finds a clue. It turns out to be some mechanical thing. Velma examines this, but Fred decides to split up. Anna said that another possible suspect would be Librarian Silker, a rather cuckoo person who thinks she's in a bad library. She's in the storeroom. So the gang split up with Shaggy and Scooby exploring the place for more clues or the monster, and Fred and the girls go to the storeroom. Shaggy and Scooby wander through the Wonder Bookshop, looking for the cafeteria. They find it, but it's closed. Shaggy sees cookbooks and flips through them for yummy goodies, but the demon is right behind them. Shaggy and Scooby run and run right through a wall, where they discover a secret room. They know the demon is trying to get in, but they must examine. Someone really wants the diary of Anne Frank. But then the Diary Demon bursts in and Shaggy and Scooby run, finally escaping him. They decide to go to the gang. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is faring no better. The storeroom is huge, with tons of books here and there. They finally find Librarian Silker, who really is cuckoo. She thinks the library should have better stuff (even though this isn't a library). She does reveal that Billy Johnson should help, because he's a mechanical whiz. Shaggy and Scooby come in and tell the gang what happened. Fred decides to set a trap. The trap will have the diary, with Shaggy and Scooby posing as security guards. When the monster gets to the diary, Shaggy and Scooby will step out of the way. Then a net will come over the Diary Demon and he will be captured. So this goes, but the net also gets Shaggy and Scooby, but they manage to get out. The demon was Billy Johnson. He wanted to get the diary. The episode ends with Velma getting the diary. Cast and Characters Villains *Diary Demon Suspects *Anna Clutch *Billy Johnson *Librarian Silker Culprits Locations *Wonder Bookshop **Secret room **Stage **Storeroom Notes/trivia *This episode is like Storytime For Spooks. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE DIARY! WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE DIARY!" "Like we know Velma, you've already mentioned it like sixty billion times."-Velma Dinkley and Shaggy Rogers *"Diary of a Young Girl? Kind of a boring title, isn't it?"-Billy Johnson *"I KNEW it was a good idea to go to the cafeteria!"-Shaggy Rogers Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes